Switched
by Azural God of Ferrets
Summary: Yugi gets drunk, Ron gets high, and Yusuke forgets to think. What’s the consequence of their actions? Their worlds get switched!


Summary: Yugi gets drunk, Ron gets high, and Yusuke forgets to think. What's the consequence of their actions? Their worlds get switched! 

DOMINO CITY- Yugi's room

"Yugi, don't you think you've had enough?" asked Joey, worried slightly at his friend's wayward behavior. "That's, what? Your fifth shot?"

"Itsh ok, Joey..." Yugi said, his speech slurred slightly. "Have anuther... Eh... whuts your name again..."

"Yugi, that's enough!" snapped Yami from inside his light's mind.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yugi. "Shomeones in my head!" Yugi began running around in drunken circles, and eventually tripped over his feet. Joey sighed and stood up, downing another shot.

'Where's Tea when you need her?' he thought.

"That does it, I'm taking over!" Yami opened his eyes, and could feel Yugi screaming drunkenly inside his mind. There were footsteps outside Yugi's bedroom, and Tristen, Tea, and Ryou walked in.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ryou. "We heard screaming."

"Yes, fine." grumbled Yami. "Yugi's just a bit drunk, that's all. I had hoped he would pass out after his third shot, but, well..."

"Didn't work, huh?" finished Tea.

"Exactly." Everyone sweatdropped.

Joey held up another shot. "Who wants one?" Glares. "um... just one?" More glares. "or... not..."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of golden light from the Millennium Puzzle. "Dammit! Yugi!" shouted Yami.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked, shielding her eyes.

"He's messing with the Millennium Puzzle again!" The puzzle glowed brighter. "Yugi, stop it! You don't know what you're---" Then there was a swooping feeling, almost like the feeling you get when you miss a step on the stairs, or when you slip on the ice, and the room went black. Everyone was aware of falling, but where to?

HOGWARTS EXPRESS- Halfway to Hogwarts

"Wheee, this is some good shit, Harry!" giggled Ron.

"Ron, you really shouldn't be doing that! There's a sign right there! It says 'No smoking on the Hogwarts Express!'"

"But it doesn't say no smoking weed, does it, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It says... 3!" exclaimed Ron.

"Three?"

"Yes. The number three. Which is how many joints I've smoked!" Harry was silent. "Harry? Mate? Are you with me here?"

Harry giggled for a minute or two, then said, "God I'm stoned!"

"Me too."

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly, then flicked her wand. "There! Now it says 'No smoking weed on the Hogwarts Express!'" Ron rolled his eyes too, and drew his wand.

"Not for long!"

"God you're messed up!"

"Fuck you, Harry! Expelliarmus!"

The sign was not blasted intooblivion, however.The spell backfired and hit the two wizards and one witch with incredible force. But instead of smashing into the wall, they fell through a dark portal that had suddenly appeared in the wall of their compartment.

NINGENKAI- Kurama's room

Yusuke jumped through Kurama's window. "Kurama! Where are you?" The kitsune peeked at Yusuke from beneath his pile of blankets.

"What do you want, Yusuke?"

"You were supposed to be at Koenma's office with us in Reikai!" exploded the Detective. "Where the hell were you?"

"Yusuke, please, lower your voice..." whimpered Kurama. Yusuke blinked.

"Kurama? You alright?"

"Fine, Yusuke." Yusuke, however, was not convinced. He walked over to the pile of blankets Kurama called his bed, and looked inside. A pair of pained green eyes stared back at him.

"Seriously, Kurama, what's up?" Kurama sighed, defeated, and held up an empty sake bottle.

"Hiei and I played a drinking game." Yusuke roared with laughter.

"Hangover, huh?" Kurama nodded weakly. "How come Hiei was alright?"

"I have human blood in me now, Yusuke. Had I been in my demon form, which Hiei conveniently forgot to mention, this wouldn't have happened." The window creaked open again. This time it was Hiei.

"Oi, three-eyes! What're you doing here?" Hiei ignored Yusuke.

"Kitsune?"

"Hiei."

"C'mon. You're going to Genkai's temple." Hiei grabbed his friend's wrist. "Let's go."

Genkai's temple

"Hiei-san, what did you do to him?" gasped Yukina, placing a cool cloth on the kitsune's forehead. Kurama gratefully pulled the cloth over his eyes.

"I... erm... tricked him. It's impossible for him to get hangovers as Youko, but now that he's human..." Yukina fwapped Hiei with a wet cloth.

"Hiei-san, shame on you!" scolded the young Koorime. "Tricking your best friend!"

"hn." Keiko's footsteps alerted Hiei of her presence moments before she slid the door open.

"Hiei-san? Is Yusuke here?" she asked timidly.

"hn. He's talking with Genkai and the baka."

"Thanks." Keiko closed the door and walked towards the other room. Yukina picked up her bowl of water and followed Keiko to see Genkai.

"Kurama? How're you feeling?" Hiei asked in an offhand voice.

"Like hell, no thanks to you,"Kurama laughed slightly.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Just then, there was an ear-splitting shriek of 'HIEI-SAN!' and Hiei and Kurama both jumped to their feet.

"Wait here."

"I'm fine. Whatever Yukina gave me, it helped." The two youkai dashed out of the room, only to find that--yup, you guessed it!--a large youkai had Yukina tight in its grasp. "I got this, Hiei!" shouted a voice form behind the two youkai. "REI GAN!" "Damnit, Detective! Watch out for Yukina!"

"eh?"

"YUKINA!" Hiei's energy rose to a dangerously high level, and a wall of energy surrounded his twin. This in itself was surprising enough, but what was more, a large black whirlpool appeared, sucking Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko and Yukina into the dark depths of... well, I honestly have no idea yet. Once I have another beer, then I'll tell you! (gluk gluk) Ah! That's better! Now, where was I? OH! Yes, they'd just been sucked into a giant whirlpool. Well, I can't tell you who's stuck where until Ch 2! See ya then!


End file.
